


Apate

by eris_discordia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Slow Build, This can turn out well or worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: No one ever expected this.They thought today will be like any other day.But why ...He felt like he a child again.With the memories that sometimes hunted him in his dream.(p/s: I'll update the tags later)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> First of all, thank you for reading this fic. Please let me know your thought and point out any mistakes. I really appreciate them. I change GoM's gender, including Momoi and Kuroko and maybe a few characters in the future. But I will not change their name. For a reminder, the characters might be out of character but I try my best. 
> 
> There will be some words that I'll use from the words that I create. I will give the closest meaning to these words to you. I do my utmost best to make sure you understand the world I try to create and also its hierarchy.
> 
> See you.

He pondered why he agreed to this for an unknown amount of time during this past week. He just standing in front of the building without any attempt to get in. Once again, he checked his phone, and let out a sigh. 

‘Well, better get in there,’ he thought to himself. When entering the event room, he grunted to himself when his name was been announce loud. From where he was standing, he can see some people whispering but he decided to ignore them and scanned the whole room for the reason he came here, to this event. Much to his dismay, that person was nowhere to be seen. Finding someplace a bit secluded, he texted to that person, asking his whereabouts before walking to where the food display. 

He tried not to show how out of place he felt right now and focus his attention onto the food in front of him. Unfortunately, he cannot wolf down the food like he wanted to since right now he is the representative to his family, Kagami family. After choosing a few foods and put them on his plate -Kuroko will freak out as much as she allows her deadpan face if she sees how little food he takes, he mused- he bumped into someone. 

“I’m sor- Akashi?” He was taken aback to see the captain of the Miracle at here but when he thought again, he shouldn’t be surprised by that. After all, Kuroko once told him Akashi also a Maltar just like him. 

“I apolo -Kagami?” He wondered why she still surprised seeing him after the loud announcement. Maybe it’s hard to believe him being here since he also felt the same when he stood in front of this building. Remember the reason why he in this place again, he grumbled under his breath. 

He apologised to Akashi and quickly pulled out his phone out. One message from the person he has been waiting for. His brows furrowed upon reading the message. He looked around but unfortunately failed to find this person among the crowds. He texted back to tell that person his location. 

“Looking for someone?” Her question reminded him that Akashi still, in fact, standing in front of him. At first, he hesitated to answer but decided there’s no harm telling her. Plus, if she stayed here when that person came, she will immediately know he lied to her. At least, he hoped, she not asking for who.

“Um… Yes.”

Then the awkward silence surrounded them. If he has to be honest, he was not sure how to approach the captain of Miracle. She always has this aura around her, that make seems unapproachable. Not to mention her dignity behaviour make her harder to approach. Like she from another world from Naoar’s perspective. Plus, compared to other miracles, he hardly able to interact with her other than a few times during the Winter Cup (but in those events, he interacted with her other self, if that can count as interaction) and a few times he went to the miracles meeting. (he insisted that he not in fact crashing but others thought otherwise). 

“Um… For some reason, Kise freaked out about the prospect you finally meet your fiance?” He not sure why that came out as a question. But seeing the small smile appeared on her face, seems like he not saying the wrong thing. Which he was glad. 

“Ah yes. She kept saying something from I hurt him to I kill him. It is amusing to see her reaction and also the others.”

“She won’t shut up about it during the gathering this morning. She kinda lucky Aomine didn’t throw the basketball onto her face. At least, she just received a gut punch from Kuroko.”

“At least?” She raised her eyebrow with an amused smile on her face. 

“Ah… I’m sure others might do something to her if she kept babbling. I’m sure they might strangle her if not because of Kuroko.” The silence that came after that not as awkward as before. He shoved the food on his plate into his mouth while Akashi drank from the glass that he swore she did not hold them earlier. He stopped his action when he heard his name called by the familiar voice. 

“ _Taiga, glad to finally see you._ ” His face brightened immediately when he saw the person who suddenly went to hug him which he awkwardly returned the hug. The fake coughed beside them made him finally release from the embarrassment of being hugged in public, much more in front of the Maltars. 

“ _Sorry, I forgot. Taiga, this is Akashi Masaomi. You know him right?_ ” Oh, he definitely knew him especially when his daughter standing beside him. But he just gave a smile as an answer. 

“Kagami Taiga,” he introduced himself. He had to hold his laugh when seeing that person gawked at Akashi like he just realised Akashi existence after her father addressed her. Oh, he would love to introduce him to Kuroko. That will downright hilarious. 

“I see both of you already know each other.”

“Er… Yes.” 

“ _Classmates?_ ” That person asked which he immediately denied. 

“We are rival in basketball.” That person chuckled from his answer. His attention then went to Akashi. His eyes on her like he able to assess her just by looking. To her credit, she was not squirming under his gaze. That will earn her some pointers. For what? He not sure. But she will definitely be in his good books. 

“ _You have a great fiance, Taiga._ ” That guy suddenly dropped the bomb. For a while, his mind replayed the sentence again and again. He knew he had a fiance since he at a young age (almost all Maltars being in an arranged marriage to the point this already a norm for parents to arrange the marriage since they kids especially when the number of Maltar declined as time passed) but Akashi? _Akashi_? He had a hard time believing that.

Sometimes he wondered how powerful and rich Kagami family was, and this one of the time. He was sure that not any Maltar can make arranged marriage with Akashi. Actually, he can’t comprehend why he still her fiance, after all, that happened to his family. But he decided to not asked that question, especially in front of that person. 

“ _Oh, how rude am I for not introducing myself. I’m Safire Tempest, Taiga’s father._ ” He gaped at that person, his _father_. Not that his mind him introduce himself as his father, he really loves when he did that, but in public, where everyone can hear them? Never happen. For some reason, he tried to hide their relationship to the public as father and son. He still doesn’t know why but he never had the nerve to ask why. 

“ _Akashi Seijuurou, nice to meet you, sir._ ” She bowed a bit. 

“ _Tempest, go home. Have some sleep. We can discuss everything later._ ” Masaomi said, eyeing his father with a glare that immediately shut all the protest he knew that coming. Impressive, he must admit. 

“Make sure he sleeps and not doing any work tonight,” he said to him. Taiga gave a nod and excuse them before pulled (dragged) Tempest out from the building. At least this guy didn’t book any hotel this time. After getting into the taxi, they both quiet. From time to time, he glanced to his father until they arrived in front of their apartment. 

After the struggle to get his father into the bed, he was glad that he finally let the sleep greets him. He was not sure when this guy last got a night of proper sleep, but he hoped the answer will be recent. If not, he will take over all his works for a while. At least, right now he in school vacation so he doesn't have to worry about missing the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to post this yesterday but... 
> 
> Well, I tried my best to finish this chapter. Hopefully, it wasn't as bad I thought it was. Well... um, enjoy?

His hand searching for the loud sound that woke him. Forcing his eyes open a bit, his eyes looked the name appeared on the screen. Knowing the person calling will keep calling until he picked up, he accepted the call. 

“Kagamicchi!!!” He groaned upon hearing the shrieked from the other side. How can this girl be so wide awake and energetic this early in the morning was a question. The sun not even rise yet.

“It’s so early, Kise,” he said, annoyed to be forced awake. 

“Please let me in ssu.” 

“What?” 

“I’m right in front of your door.” He let out a heavy sigh, pushing his body away from the comfortable bed. At least Kise not causing any noise during this time, which he really, really appreciated. Hanging up the call, he walked and opened the front door, and, lo and behold met with the blondie wearing clothes that too thin with the current temperature. After pushing the girl in his living room, he made some warm tea and gave her a warm blanket. 

“What are you doing, at the ungodly hour?” He asked after giving her the warm tea and sat across her. 

“Um… I… Akashicchi sent me here and told me to wait until she arrives.” Before he asked further, she continued, “I didn't bring the keys with me and your place the closest.”

“And you sleep at…”

“The hotel, owned by Akashicchi's family.” He just nodded. None of them talked after that, maybe because it's still early and he had a hard time to open his eyes. By looking at the girl in front of him, she's the same. But since he already awake, he decided to give up the sweet sleep calling. 

“Go to sleep, Kise. I'll wake you up if Akashi's here,” he said. When the girl fell asleep on the couch, he fixed her position to more comfortable and went into his room to take some documents he needed to review. That’s how his father found him, scrutinised the documents on the couch with a girl sleeping peacefully across him. 

A fake, loud cough made him lifted his head after an unknown amount of time looking thoroughly at the papers and files that scattered on the table. And just aware of how aching his body was. Nevertheless, he appreciated his father not asking anything when he put the coffee on the table and went back to the kitchen. 

Seeing his father at the kitchen, trying to make breakfast made him giggled a bit, ere his attention back to the pile of papers. Chopping, sizzling, banging were the sound he heard, other than the scribbling before the doorbell ringing. 

Before he could move from the couch, his father already went to the door. He only let out a sigh, eyes back to the documents. He was glad that he had almost finished the works when his father called him. Apparently, the shout stirred Kise up from her sleep. 

“That’s maybe Akashi,” he said before going to his father. But instead of the redhead girl, he saw the teal haired girl standing in front of the door.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun. Is Kise-san here?” He nodded and invited her in. His father put a smirk on his face and quickly entered the kitchen. When Kise saw Kuroko, her state from half-asleep immediately changed to wide awake before tackled the poor small girl down.

“Let Kuroko breathe, idiot,” he grumbled, “And get inside. It's freezing here.”

“ _Breakfast’s ready. Taiga, invite your friends too,_ ” was his father’s words when they entered the living room. He raised his eyebrows at his father’s words of choice. 

“ _You not joining us?_ ” he asked after successfully dragged the two miracles to the dining table. 

“ _I’ll eat later. I need to get ready before Sumire arrived._ ” Serving the food to his guests, he teased his father having ‘date’ with his secretary. Before his father disappeared into his room, flushed, he reminded his father to not enter the office unless it’s absolutely necessary. 

In the middle of their breakfast (he in the middle of pestering Kuroko to eat more), the doorbell rang again. He left the girls and opened the door. Seeing who in the front of his apartment, he let out a heavy sigh. 

“Akashi, next time give me notice before you drag your miracles friends here,” he said, letting them in. 

“I’m sorry. It just a coincidence we planned to meet today. By the way, is your father’s here?” He grumbled at her answer and went to his father’s room. Knocking the room’s door, he called for his father and opened the door. Seeing his father almost fully clothes, he raised his eyebrows. 

“ _When’s your meeting actually?_ ”

“ _Around 9,_ ” his father answered while buttoning his shirt. He wondered what time was now. He needed to get ready too, but with the miracles here, he was not sure when he able to enter the office. “ _We have more guests?_ ” 

“ _That just Akashi and her friends._ ” His father raised his head and looked at him with a smirk on his face. He just ignored that face and went to ask when he left. 

“ _Whenever Sumire’s here._ ” He just nodded. Before walking out, he asked whether he wants breakfast before leaving. Having a positive answer, he went back to the group in his living room. Seeing Kuroko and Kise already in the living room, he assumed they had already finished breakfast. When he walked closer to the group, his eyes caught at the stack of papers and files. 

He just remembered he let those scattered on the table when Kuroko arrived and forgot to clean up the table. Took the files and papers, he put them into his room. He went back to the group, choose to sit on the floor with Kuroko’s leg near his right shoulder, listening to their banter.

“Kagami-kun, are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, why?” 

“You just look a bit tired.” Really? But he just denied her statement. He then asked why they gathered at his house without any announcement. 

“Kagamicchi, can I look at your clothes?” Before he could say anything, his father called him.

“ _I forgot about today's event. And I already had a plan today. Taiga, can you please attend this event on behalf of me and the company,_ ” his father said. He just silently took the card his father handed to him. 

“ _Ah, before I forgot. I already told the office you'll be late today._ ” His father left immediately after that. Pondering what kind of event he was forced to go, he opened the card. What was written on the card was a bit surprising. 

“House of Akashi made a party, huh,” he mumbled, but the girls nearby still can hear him, Kise and Kuroko. Kise's face immediately fell when she heard the words he uttered. 

“Kagamicchi won't be joining us,” she muttered sadly. He raised his eyebrows at her statement. 

“Don’t worry, Kise. Kagami will still come to our party, even though he was a bit late. After all, both parties held at the same place.” He remembered Akashi texted him about a party she held last night but withhold the information about it. But since he was busy with the work, he just read them and… did he reply that text? 

“What party are you talking about?” No one answered him except for Akashi who gave him a small smile.

“You'll see. When you able to escape from those formal and adult party, go upstairs and search for us.” 

“Kise-san?” Kuroko asked when Kise suddenly left the couch. His eyes followed Kise curiously and became alarmed when the blonde walked into his room. How did she know which was his room? He rushed to his room and met with Kise in front of his wardrobe, open.   

“We're buying new clothes right now,” she announced when her eyes lock at him.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, it's weird to see Bakagami in a formal suit,” Aomine suddenly commented when he walked out from the fitting room. He ignored the comment but waiting for the order to change into other clothes. He already gave up the plan to go to the office before lunch when they searched for the girls dress. If he’s lucky, he might be able to get away from these girls grasp and went directly to the office before the lunch ended. Don’t care if his attire too casual, he had some work to finish. 

At least, his father took time to ‘steal’ the files inside his room before exit. He can’t moan at his father action since he literally helped him this time. Even Rui, ‘ _his secretary_ ’, as his father called, texted him, ‘Enjoy your time. Your time free until lunch.’ 

“Change into these.” Kise shoved another set of a suit into him. When entering the fitting room again, he let out a sigh while changing. He hoped this the last one. He felt tired being the model, changing onto one after one clothes. This… the fourth? Fifth? 

Walking out from the fitting room again, he waited for any words from the girls, especially Kise. ‘ _Finally_ ’, he thought, when he got the approval and changed clothes. After paying the clothes, the girls started bickering the place for their lunch. He looked at his phone, surprised at the time shown. 

“Sorry, I need to go somewhere… um… See you tonight?” Before he can escape, the Murasakibara caught him under Akashi’s command. Frustrated, he glared at the redhead. She took his phone from his pocket and checked it. 

“Next time, tell us when you have work to do.” If the others surprised, he never cares. 

“Now you know. Give back my phone and let me go.”

“I merely curious to see the Kagami that my father praise.” He rolled his eyes at her statement. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Bring us with you.” He tried to deny her request (order perhaps more accurate) but she continued, “We’ll bring your lunch to you.”

He conflicted. In one hand bringing these girls might cause a bit of chaos in the office, but on the other hand, he’ll be starving until he finished his work today. Reluctantly he agreed to bring the girls with him.

Entering the company’s building, he immediately saw Rui standing right in front of the reception. Walking towards the brunette, his eyebrows raised, wondering why he’s here. He stopped a few meters from the guy, waiting for him to finish his business and aware of his presence. Seeing Rui startled upon seeing him, he had to suppress his laugh when the guy glared at him. 

“Why you wear that?” The displeased expression was shown on Rui’s face. He just chuckled and averted his attention to the girls. 

“Do you want to look around? Rui will give you a tour.” At the corner of his eyes, he saw Rui scowled upon hearing his suggestion. At least the girls didn’t question him and accepted his suggestion. After they left with Rui, he let out a sigh and went to his office room. He still felt really awkward when people bow at him. 

Entering his room, he saw a stack of files on his table. Upon checking on them, he found they just the files and papers he going through this morning. At least, he had a few papers to look at. He started his work by checking his email first before proceeding to other things that need his attention. 

He didn’t lift his head when he heard the door open after the knocking sound, but acknowledge at whoever comes in. His mind already dizzy with all the kanji he unfamiliar with - he was a bit lucky Rui took an effort to translate some beforehand or else he’ll be a loss at what to do - but as far as he can understand, this need to be done before tomorrow. 

Since Rui the one who always comes in and out from his room, he didn’t expect someone else who entered the room. In fact, he actually forgot they here; he brought (were forced to but that’s detail) them here. So, he called Rui’s name, asking (maybe ordering) him to translate these words. But the voice that replied was not Rui. It’s Kuroko.

“Thank god that is really Bakagami-kun.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he shouted in irk. He put everything down when Kise mentioned they brought food. Rui entered the room as they started eating, with a tray of water. With a smirk on his face, he said to the redhead guy while serving them water.

“I told you these sofas are useful one day.” He ignored Rui’s words in favour of the foods. He forgot to ask for Rui’s help to translate the paper until the guy walked out from the door. Akashi’s words stopped him from leaving the sofa, to chase Rui.

“What?”

“I’ll help you. In exchange, you need to answer our questions.” Without a second of hesitation, he turned her proposal down. She tried to persuade him to let her help him by telling him his work will finish faster. Even when she told him he didn’t have to answer their questions, his answer still negative. When she asked why he looked at her with the most deadpan expression he possibly able to make. 

“You not one of us. Plus, your family is one of our competitors.” 

“Kagamicchi! You never told us you were working here!” He blinked his eyes, didn’t expected Kise’s sudden statement. 

“Um- well, I’m a bit… busy?” After that, Kise bombarded him with a lot of questions, which he thankful when Aomine interrupted her. He took the chance to call Rui and requested him to translate as fast as he can. He didn’t have to wait long for Rui to enter the room. 

“And here I thought you guys already finished your lunch. Where are they?” He pointed at the desk, where the papers scattered on the table. He told Rui to take his desk to do his work. For a while, the silence surrounded them - as silence as it can with them who will find a reason to brick. 

“Taiga.” He looked at the person called his name, questioning. “The car will be ready at 8.”

He pondered why Rui told him that. Car? Ready? To where? His expression must tell the older guy his confusion as he then let out a heavy sigh. 

“Akashi-san’s party. Safire-san told me you said yes to the invitation.” He grumbled about being forced to when to the party at the very last minute. All the foods had already disappeared by the time Rui finished translating. Before he left, Rui took time to tease him by whispering, “Akashi-san must feel delighted to know you two went out together.”

“It’s not just the two of us.” He scowled when Rui walked out of the room, chuckling while dismissing his words. He doesn’t understand why Akashi’s father so eager wanting him to get close to Akashi to the point he almost booked a room for him and his daughter at who knows where. If not because of Rui, that might be turned into reality. Unfortunately, Rui started using Akashi’s name (most of the time her father) to tease or annoy him. 

The girls left after that, saying that they outstay their welcome. He just grunted but not make any move from his chair. When he finally finished his work, the sky started to get darker. After finalising everything before he left, he went directly to his apartment. Looking at the clock, he only has an hour or two before the car arrives. He really not looking forward towards the party tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was like what he thought it was. Boring and suffocating. Since he here, no one noticed him - more probably ignore him - which he actually… a little glad. All he wants right now is to get away from here. But he hadn’t met with the head of Akashi’s house yet. 

His eyes scanned once again for Akashi Masaomi. But he still cannot spot the said person anywhere. Disappointed, he turned his gaze to the food behind him while slowly slurping the drink in his hand - one that non-alcoholic drink he found. While he was putting the food on his plate, he heard his name called by a familiar voice. He saw a group of girls coming towards him. A _really_ familiar one. 

“What are you doing here?” Looking at them, in the dress and a bit of makeup, made him think they weren’t no out of place here. When he realised the redhead was missing from the group, he wanted to ask her whereabouts - only to be interrupted by someone called him from behind. Turning around, he met with the person he has been searching since he arrived with the missing redhead. 

“Why do you not making any conversation with people, Kagami-kun?” the older Akashi asked. The older might be asking because of curiosity - or just making conversation, who knows - but he actually not interested in mingling with them. Another day, maybe, but not today. Not like he will say it out loud, so he proceeded to just rub his nape and eyes turned sideways. When the elder Akashi assumed him being shy, he didn’t bother to correct him. 

“There a few people I want you to meet. They might be late today, so I hope you stay until then.” He just nodded. The elder then left, to talk with other guests, but his daughter stayed. He tilted his head, silently asking the question to the redhead girl. 

“Do you want to join us upstairs?” 

“What do you do there?” It just crossed his mind that he didn’t know who else other than them in the said party - he still clueless about the party even now. So he asked. 

“It is a ‘girls’ party’ as Momoi-kun label them. We doing everything yet nothing.” Girls party? Then why he invited? His confusion must be obviously showing on his face because they snorted and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about that Bakagami. Satsuki just touchy after he being left behind during the last party.” 

“Kagamicchi! You never compliment us since we here!” He just rolled his eyes. Is that why that blondie silence since they arrived? Just waiting for his praise? When he asked her his thought, he regretted open his mouth immediately when Kise started to whine. Much to his dismay, Kuroko agreed to her statement (“Kagami-kun, it’s not that hard to give your opinion on our appearance.”) 

 Reluctantly, he gave what they want - it is Kise but who cares. Unfortunately, the blondie not satisfied with his answer. Before he can utter a word out, a voice interrupted them. 

“You shouldn’t make this beautiful lady sad, you know.” Kise’s face abruptly changed to a stone face. The messy black hair guy, with a smirk on his face looking at the girls. The look from the guy spelt trouble and he sure the girls knew that too. 

“Don’t be so hostile. I only want this redhead girl here, not you girls,” he said while his hand tried to snake around Akashi. Keyword: tried. Akashi held his wrist before the stranger could even touch her. 

“What do you want, Yamato?” with a stern voice she asked, her eyes glared at the guy. The stranger definitely didn’t care the obvious threat or too stupid to see it when his face went close to Akashi and his other free hand tried to touch her face.

He grabbed the stranger’s hand and pull him away from Akashi. A scowl appeared on the asshole face. He annoyed with this asshole. Apparently, this asshole is one of the guys that can’t take no with how he tried to hold Akashi once again and saying Akashi’s his. 

“I’m not someone’s belonging.” The redhead girl’s voice may sound a bit irritated, but her eyes gleamed the murderous desire of her towards the asshole. The hand that tried to hold Akashi was now been gripped by the girl. She twisted his hand whenever he tried to defy her. 

He had no doubt Akashi will break his hand if not because of the scream. 

‘ _The night couldn’t be worse_ ,’ he thought as he watched people gathered around. He shouldn’t jinx it as he heard the next yell and it was not coming from the crowd. And another. And another. Like his nightmare. 

He instinctively went to the nearest person that fall (lay?) on the floor. Walking past the crowd really hard but he kept going. Why? He wondered. The people around looked at him warily but gave him a room to get close to the raven-haired lady. 

Checking her vital signs and her breath, he then asking people to call the ambulance after giving confirmation the lady still alive. Looking closer, he thought the lady look familiar but he couldn’t point out who before someone shoved him away from the lady. 

“He’s our personal doctor.” When did she stand beside him?

“What makes you think I want to know that?” 

“You worried about the lady.” At the statement, he gave a glance to the girl beside him. “Do you know her?”

“Don’t know.” He wondered how long for the ambulance to arrive. He wondered can these people see another day. He wondered who else will collapse. He wondered if this another _nightmare_. 

He walked back to the Miracle, following Akashi from behind. 

This was different from his usual nightmare. His nightmare never changes the place, the people, the event. _There’s no Miracle in it. There’s no her here._  

He felt someone gripped his clothes. 

_People still standing here. One by one collapse in it._  

He heard someone called his name.

_It always ends with eerily silent. Here still buzzing with noises._

He felt like he was a child again.

With the memories that sometimes haunted him in his dream. The memories he tried to convince as a dream, only a _nightmare_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit messy and fast... I think. 
> 
> I'm grateful to everyone that gives a chance to read this fic and leave kudos. This pushes me to keep writing (even though sometimes this fic can be confusing and rush in the future.). I hope that all of you will continue to support me in the future. See you in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing his mind registered was the pain. Followed by the voice shouting. His sight was greeted with Aomine ready to send another blow on him. 

“The fuck?!”

“Oh great. He’s back!” Turning her head, she said to the person behind her, “I told you so.”

“Still, Aomine-san,” he heard Kuroko’s voice chided. His stomach still hurt from the blow; she’s not holding back, he mused and told the sky blue-haired girl that. He ignored Aomine’s insult and asked Kuroko why they here; whatever 'here' is. 

“Wow, Kagamicchi really out for a while,” the blondie commented while Kuroko’s just gave him a look. Feeling uncomfortable, he turned away fully look the place they currently in - he doesn’t want to tell her about that - and realise he still in the same room; just hidden a bit from the rest of the crowd. 

“The ambulances took them away if that what you want to know.” He turned his eyes to the tan girl. Her eyes on the crowd, the varying degrees of distress can be seen on their face. Kise then told him they now waiting for the police to inspect the attendances and they (the Miracles and him) hang around here before Akashi’s father called for them.

He eyed the crowd once again before letting out a sigh. Leaning his body at the wall, slowly letting his body fall until he sat on the floor. Without turning his head, he already knew who sat beside him. 

“Kagami-kun,” was all she said. Nevertheless, he heard the unspoken question.

“I’m fine.” No, he wasn’t. Not really. 

“Don’t you trust me?” 

“You should know the answer already, idiot.”

“Then, what’s bothering Kagami-kun.” 

He immediately turned his head, his eyes meet with the pair of sky blue eyes looking directly at him. He snorted. Of course. Of fucking course, she knew. Sometimes he felt like she could read his mind. 

“I can't tell you,” he told her, his eyes back to the crowd. “Not here,” he continued, with the voice that only reached Kuroko and him.

Seeing them, the Miracles in silence felt weird. Especially witnessing how tense their body was and the emotionless on their face. But right now, he didn't want to remember the memories his mind played before nor the event that happened just now. He decided to engage a mundane talk with Kuroko, with hope to distract his mind for a while. And thankfully, the sky blue-haired girl amused his silent wish without questioning his choice of conversation topic. 

“They want to talk with you,” announced Masaomi with his head tilted a bit to the two female police officer behind him. They answered each of the questions as best as they can. He tried not showed his surprised when hearing the asshole also became one of the victims. 

“Kagami-san,” one of the police officers called, “will you be fine?” He raised his eyebrow at the question but the officer gave him a sad smile and shook her head. Before she left, she patted his shoulder and hesitated to call his name (she didn’t say anything after that, even though she looked like she wanted to say something). He stared at the police officer until her figure disappeared among the crowd. 

He still confused from the officer’s question and thankful that the girls didn’t ask him - maybe they didn’t hear the question. He jumped (he did not scream, nope) when seeing Akashi’s father standing behind him. He thought this guy walked away after the officers left, and told it to Masaomi. 

“Nah, I better stay here with you while waiting for him.” He wanted to ask who him but decided not. Right now, it was just a waiting game for them before any instruction (announcement? He not sure) giving out. He didn’t know how long time passed when he saw his father figure, with the murderous aura around him even though he looked calm from outside. 

“ _Father?_ ” 

Either his father didn’t see him or his mind only focus on one thing - finding Akashi Masaomi. But he never sees his father this seething before. Like how Kuroko once fuming during their game with Kirisaki Daiichi.

“ _I thought you guaranteed nothing will happen tonight,_ ” was the first thing his father say when he stood in front of Akashi’s father. 

“ _I promised nothing will happen to_ ** _your son_** _tonight._ ” His father just glared at Masaomi. 

“ _I don't know why you mad. He is right there, safe and sound._ ” His father let out a sigh after a few seconds glaring at the person in front of him. 

“ _He isn’t the reason why I’m here. Where’s Akari?_ ” That’s earned the confusion on Masaomi, and him, his son. He never heard his father mention anyone with that name before. Tempest repeated his question, stressing Akari’s name. And repeat once again when couldn’t get the answer from the guy he questioned. 

From the expression of Masaomi, he finally got who the person his father mention. Holding Tempest's wrist, he dragged his father away after telling them to stay. 

“Kagami-kun.” His heart almost jumped out of his body. Since when this girl standing beside him? 

“Can you stop that?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Kagami-kun.” But the gleam in her eyes told him otherwise. He clicked his tongue. 

“Do you think the culprit still in here?” 

“Who knows. But I dare to say the culprit is a daredevil.”


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the room, immediately Kise and Aomine fall on the bed whilst Murasakibara sat on the bedroom bench. He, on the other hand, looking around the room while trying to ignore the discomfort by being there (he the only guy in a girl’s room!). 

The bed is in the middle of the room with the bedroom bench and the television right across it. The dressing table is on the left side of the room, the wardrobe on the right attached to the wall. There’s a door at the corner right of the room which he assumed leading to the bathroom. On the right of the dressing table is the vitrine that filled with pictures and trophies. He can see the outside view through the French window at the left side of the bed. Overall, this room is spacious, not to mention the colour scheme made the room more elegant and board. 

“Why are you still standing there, Kagami?” The question took his eyes back to the group of girls in the middle of the room. When did they gather on the bed? Never that he felt this conscious being in the same room as them. And that means a lot when he has Alex in his circle. 

“Are you sure it’s fine for me to be here?” Kise, who looked drained as soon as she entered the room, immediately perked up upon hearing his question. Quickly, she dragged him to the bed as if he’ll walk out from the room at any moment - he did consider that. After confirming that he won’t bolt away to the door, the blondie opened her mouth.

“Kagamicchi, just relax. We won’t eat you.” He wanted to say bullshit but chose to keep his mouth shut. Her eyes showed her amusement, for what he doesn’t want to know. Her attention immediately swift to the navy hair girl, who lay comfortable on the bed. 

Started from Kise complaining then they started to drag people into their fight. Somehow, their fight hopped from a topic to another. At another time, in another place, he might be included in that petty fight but not tonight. 

His energy already drained and all he wanted was a nice, comfortable bed to lay. But not in this bed, with them, because who knows what else their plan for tonight. Hopefully not at his expense. 

“When did you start taking over the company?” he heard the question been asked and mindlessly answered, “Around a week or two.”

Then he realised… he just fucked up. They know nothing about his rank. Even though Kuroko (until now he still couldn’t figure out how she knew his) and Akashi already been notified with this knowledge, they just know the knowledge that he is a Maltar and not his stone colour. And he wants them to stay that way. He couldn’t help but groan. 

“Aominecchi, you have to pay.” Aomine grunted. 

“You must be kidding me.”

“Aomine-san, we came here from Kagami-kun’s office.” 

“But that doesn’t mean he’s the head of the company!” He was now confused. How in the world they acted like he did not just drop the bomb just now. Like it’s not something out of the ordinary for someone at their age is currently the CEO of the company (technically he’s not… yet but almost). 

“If you were wondering how we know, Kise told us the… rumours around you.” He turned his head towards the green-haired girl, gobsmacked by her statement. The first thought that crossed in his mind was, ‘they know’ then it hit him the last part of her sentence. His mind immediately went into panic mode. What kind of rumours Kise found? Her green eyes not meeting his when he asked Midorima. In fact, her bandage finger pushed her spectacle and her body seems uncomfortable.

“About… your family,” she reluctantly answered. 

He… was staggered, to be honest. Aghast by the information. He not sure either people talked about his family or people still remember shocked him the most. And he didn’t know what to do with this information.

He took a deep breath and turned his head away. Only to find the others focus at him and Midorima silently. 

The knocking sound eliminated the suffocating silence he started to feel. He waited for Akashi to open her door room, while his eyes looked everywhere except the girls in the room. 

His ears caught his father voice talking with Akashi before she called his name. Standing beside Akashi, he gave a questing gaze to his father. 

“ _Do you mind to stay here for a few days?_ ” His father directly asked at him without cut a chase. He saw the anxious glint in Tempest’s eyes. When he asked why his father replied that he’ll send the clothes. He was aware that his father hiding something from him. But he chose to not question. 

“ _Will you be okay alone?_ ” He felt stupid once he asked the question. But the hand on his shoulder and a small smile on his father's face was not something he expected. 

“ _I’m staying with my friend. And I want to introduce you to them later._ ” With that Tempest left him, still stunned from his own father’s action.

“You must be tired.” He met the red eyes of the voice’s owner that leaning on the door frame. “Before you call a day, how about we have a small talk?” 

Well, not that he really wanted to talk with Akashi’s father but after the topic they just open, he actually reluctant to stay in this room much longer. Plus, not only staying in the girl’s room is a bad choice, a room full of girls is worse (even though it was just the Miracle). However, the talk with Masaomi after he in his daughter's room? He not sure which much lesser. 

Looking back at those red eyes, he tsked. There’s no way the choice to not talk with the older man in an option. In fact, the option to walk into the room and prolong the talk was not an option. With a heavy heart, he walked towards the older man.

After closing the door, his eyes caught the group picture on the table beside Masaomi’s seat. More specifically, the two out of four people in it. One of them is a face he had long seen. A medium-length red-haired lady with a pair of blue sea eyes. Sitting on a patio chair, one hand just lay on the table and other hand been used as a place to lean her head-on. Her head tilted a bit and eyes bored to the camera with a smile pasted on her face. 

Another person was someone he just met but much younger. He wore an amused smile as brown eyes looking towards the camera. His brown hair a bit messy, but that didn’t affect his look at all. In fact, he looked a bit boyish in this picture compared to the usual mature look he always sees that person has. 

“It’s been so long, right? Since the last time you see her face?” He chose not to answer but keep eyeing the picture. Apparently, Masaomi not expecting for his response either. 

“I don’t understand at first why your father chooses to get rid of almost all your mother’s picture and items by sending them here, not until I lost my wife. But your father seemingly refuses to acknowledge her death.”

“Are you asking me to be here just to talk about that?” Not about him in his daughter’s room? How inappropriate to be in the lady's room, especially if the room full of girls? 

“If you want to take a look at your mother’s belongings, I’ll show you where. But enough with this topic,” he has resisted to rolled his eyes, “I told you during the party that I want to introduce you to someone. Takahashi Atsuko and Miyano Takeru, the former Kagami family’s Axdar.”

An old man wearing in the butler clothing and a lady in the police officer. The same officer asking him if he fine in the hall. He couldn’t help but ask why she’s here. 

“Miyano-san invited me to be here. And no, my shift just ended a few minutes ago.” Nodded, his eyes shifted to the old man beside her. 

“Rui-kun told me that Taiga-sama took over Hikari-sama’s company. Is that true?” He grumbled under breath. Just what did Rui talk about him behind his back? But he gave an affirmative answer to his question upon his mind registered the question. 

“But your father will handle most of the work until you graduate?” And he nodded.

“Do you really willing to take over or you have an ulterior motive?” Taken aback by the question, he just realised he never thought of why he chose to take over the company. He, in fact, thought he will pursue his dream to become a professional basketball player until he followed his father to the company that was once owned by his mother. 

The fact that his father had planned to bring him to his mother’s company, didn’t even slightest piss him, but he felt grateful to his father. The knowledge that the company will be winding up if none of the Kagami’s family member chooses to take the leader position left a bad taste in his mouth. It’s even written in the company’s constitution, to allow anyone other than Kagami’s member as the leader of the company is permitted up until 15 years which made him confused as to why. 

So does he have any ulterior motive? He did not think so. But is he willingly want to take over the company? Not really. On one hand, he still wants to have his ordinary life, where most people are blind with his status. But on the other hand, letting his mother’s legacy fall apart because of his selfishness… He chose to give an honest answer.

“Taking over the company isn’t something I plan in my life but this is mother’s so…” Rubbing his neck, his eyes shifted away from those two (they were Kagami’s Axdar, he reminded himself).

“Then, the first condition of the contract is complete.” He almost had whiplash from how fast he turned his head. No word escaped from his mouth. His mind couldn’t process the meaning of Miyano’s statement. 

“And the second condition is in progress,” stated Masaomi. 

“Then, we can proceed to the third one, right?” His mind from being confused to utterly dumbstruck. And from the way the police officer’s talked, it seems like the only one that was out of the loop. They’ve been planning something and he’s the main key in their plan. For what, he doesn’t know. 

“Yeah. Tempest already gave his approval after chewing me.” So his father knew and maybe was the one that orchestra the plan into motion. Should he worried? And how father hide this from him? He should have been aware when someone uses him to reach their goal. He always knew when someone used him. Clenching his fist hard, he cursed himself for being blind. 

“Kagami-kun.” He looked to the owner of the red orbs. The red orbs that looked similar yet so different from Akashi. 

“Seems like you exhausted from today’s event. We’ll continue this conversation on another day.” _What conversation_ , he wanted to retort but he held his tongue. “I’ll call someone to show you your room and bring your change clothes.”

When he entered the room he’ll be sleeping tonight (and maybe another few nights), he chose to throw the pillow towards the television - it’s not enough but he took whatever he can. Sitting on the bed, he tried to calm himself down. Not use to work himself up then couldn’t release all this pent up, swirling emotion he felt. There aren’t any basketball or basketball around that he can use. 

Well… he said to himself, he can kiss goodbye to his sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Giving his permission to whoever that knocking on the door, he waited for any voices calling his name as he kept his eyes at the outside view. But that still didn’t prepare him for the sudden shock when he heard Kuroko’s voice so close to him. Quickly turned his head, his eyes met with the sky blue deadpan eyes.

“Kuroko! What are you doing here?!”

“Kagami-kun let me in just now.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“You’re absent during breakfast.” 

“Oh…” is the only responded he can give to her statement. How long had he been sitting here, leaning on the window? 

“I’m not hungry.” He averted his eyes back to the outside. He was telling the truth. He didn’t want to eat right now. He felt the gazing eyes from Kuroko behind his head, that at any other time will make him fidgeted the longer those eyes on him. This silence atmosphere that surrounded them was something he basked into.

“Hey, Kuroko tell me what you know about Kagami’s family.” He didn’t know why he asked Kuroko that. Maybe curiosity, maybe something else. He won’t bother to indulged into deep right now. Not after his conversation with his father. 

“From what I heard, they once the leader in Narcissus corporation. One of the top companies in this country. From the reaction of people who once in contact with them, they either liked or hated them to the core. Unfortunately, we didn’t know much about them except for the tragedy. We tried to find any information about Kagami’s family, but they were either destroyed or disappeared after the tragic event that befell onto the family.”

“I see…” He sighed, eyes meeting the pair of sky blue eyes when he asked, “what information you gathered about the tragedy?”

She was silent for a moment, eyes never left his. 

“They had been poisoned by their own Axdar and then burned in the locked the mansion which caused some uproar in the community and arises some distrust between Maltar and Axdar. The police statement indicated that none of the members of the family survived. But some believed that there’s a survivor from the tragedy.”

He knew she meant him. And he couldn’t deny it. In fact, he was there, in the same room as them but not facing the same fate as them. And witnessing their death that he thought - at that time - they fall asleep. Every time he dreamed about it, his heartaches. Every time he woke up from that nightmare, he felt empty. 

He remembered his father's words during the call just now. ‘ _I want… no, I need you. To announce your existence. To take what’s yours. I know this too fast and I never consult you about this but Taiga… I… this the only way._ ’ He was furious at his father at that time but now… 

He sighed. He didn’t know what to do, what to choose. There are so many things happen and he was caught off guard. There are so many things to decide but he hit the wall. 

He startled when he felt something poking his face. 

“That face doesn’t suit Kagami-kun,” she said when he shouted at her. Frowned at her statement, as she settled to sit beside him. 

“I almost never hear anything from you after the day you mention your father in Japan. Coach was furious when you ignore her call. You never call back, by the way.” For a moment, he pondered what was Kuroko talking about until he remembered hundreds of missed call he received from his teammates. Then, he paled when, yes, he neither call back nor sent a message. Coach will definitely murder him with his training regimen. 

“She’ll kill me,” he groaned.

“Yes.” He grunted miserably. 

They fall into a comfortable silence for a while. Kuroko just waiting for him to say something; he knew. He just didn’t know how to bring it up. In the end, he thought, _you know what, fuck it_.

“My father wants me to declare my position as the heir,” he told her, “to the public, I mean.” Then he continued, “along with my engagement.”

He watched her, to see her reaction. From her (blank) expression, he confused as to why she looked surprised. And found the answer when she opened her mouth, just letting out one word, “Engagement?”

He furrowed his eyebrows at her question. But then recalled that no one except his parents and Akashi’s knew that information. Even him and Akashi (he assumed) just received the news a week ago. God, it’s already a week? 

“Yeah, with Akashi. She never told you?” Her eyes wide and she shook her head. 

“Akashi-san wanted to tell us about her meeting with her fiance but she only told us she never harm him and end the conversation even though Kise-san kept pestering her.” He laughed at her statements. 

He saw the amused glint in the pair of sky blue eyes. Even if he tried, he won't be able to figure out what is amusing to Kuroko because he didn’t find anything funny.  

“Is that why Kagami-kun sometimes pasted a pain expression yesterday?” He snorted. Of course, she remembered their promise. 

“I remembered the tragedy, that’s all.” And that topic ended there. He then asked what they, the Seirin did at last gathering. He laughed at her story and felt a bit sad that he missed the hanami with his teammates. 

When she asked him about his work, he answered, “Father takes over for today,” and left it as it was. Standing up, he stretched his body while asking the girl their plan for today. Receiving a negative answer, he sighed and walked towards the door. 

He eyed the lump of people in front of his door, who eavesdropping and then fell when he opened the door. Their expression from nonchalant (Murasakibara) to bashful (Kise). When he asked them what they were doing, Kise immediately jumped on him.

“We all worry about Kagamicchi ssu. You looked miserable last night and never come for breakfast,” she whined. He could hear Aomine grumbled from behind, refuting the blonde girl’s statement. He mumbled under his breath of how he didn’t look miserable. Nevertheless, he patted the girl’s head and reassured her that he’s fine. 

Looking at others, specifically the redhead girl, he asked their plan for today. There are various answers he received but they all waiting for Akashi to decide. 

“Kagami-kun never goes to hanami,” he heard the voice came from his left. He startled as he forgot about Kuroko. Glaring at the sky blue hair girl, he growled when she added, “He will make some foods.”

Unfortunately, they all unanimously agreed to her idea. He left them when they started listing the menu. He will cook whatever he wants. After embarrassing himself by getting lost in the mansion (it wasn't his fault when this place is huge), he finally arrived at the kitchen. 

Seeing as he already got permission to use the kitchen, he explored the place while deciding what to cook. He was glad no one entered the kitchen except some Axdars walked in and out. 

Curious, he searched for the girls once he finished food for the picnic. Usually, when the girls (Aomine and Kuroko most of the time) when to his house, they will annoy the hell out of him when he was cooking. He wondered if something happened. 

He stopped his track upon seeing Akashi facing with her father while the others just sitting aside and watched them. What did they talked about that made the redhead girl’s face cold? He missed his chance to turn away when Masaomi greeted him. 

“I heard you want to watch hanami, is that true?” Even though the sentence sounded like a question, he knew the old man just stating the fact. So he chose to not bother to answer. He really didn’t want to interact with Akashi’s father today, possibly ever. He wondered how his father could interact with this person without feeling infuriated. 

The old man put his hand on his shoulder, whispering, “Stop playing and be serious” before left. He just standing, didn’t know how to process the words the old man whisper. Even though Akashi told him to not bother with his words, but he couldn’t. That didn’t mean that he will let that spoil the mood for today’s event. Never did he able to watch hanami. He won’t let this destroy his day. 

When their eyes light up when he told the foods ready (especially Murasakibara), he knew that today will be a great day.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re late!” 

He tried to explain to her his reason being late but the brunette seems really pissed off. Her voice raised a few octaves when she heard his reason. Not only that, she made a terrifying face and almost made him cower in fear. Almost. 

By the end of the practice, he thought he almost died from the quadruple training. 

“Geez, Coach being ruthless today.” 

“That’s because we have a practice match with Touou next week.” 

“Is that so?” He then jumped when he realised the girl’s presence beside her. He shouted her name but she just gave him a deadpan expression while telling him she’s there the whole time. Seeing how she tried to stand, he knew she’s telling him the truth. Rubbing his neck, he proceeded to help Kuroko to stand and bring her to the girl’s locker room. 

“Nee, Kagami, you and Kuroko are dating, right?” To say he was shocked was an understatement. How in the world did Koganei-senpai come out with that conclusion? Scratch that, how his teammates saw them as an item?

“But you two always stick together.”

“Share a drink.”

“Walk home together.”

“Dinner together.” 

“Spent weekends with each other.”

He didn't understand how that turned into them in relationship with each other. They stick together because that blue-haired girl will suddenly disappear and they'll make him search for her. They shared drinks because he finished his drink and he's thirsty. They walked home together because he can't let her walk alone after that last incident. They have dinner together because the milkshake demon wanted her milkshake and he too tired to cook. And they spent the weekend together because Kuroko trying to make sure he at least finish his homework before he went to the basketball court (teachers made this task as her responsibility). 

Seeing how useless his effort in denying their blatantly false truth, he walked out of the locker room. After found Kuroko (who sit on the floor right beside the locker room), they end up walking together with him piggyback the girl to the Majiba. He grumbled the whole way to the Majiba with some riposte coming from Kuroko here and then. 

They sat in silence, enjoying the foods (in Kuroko case, her milkshake). Only to be interrupted with a loud voice screaming Kuroko’s name. He put an unamused face when the pinkette boy tackled the girl in front of him. And followed by the voice that he already familiar with calling the boy’s name in an annoyed tone. 

“Aomine,” he growled when saying the navy girl’s name. The said girl put the tray of food and sit beside him, giving him a glance as an acknowledgement of his presence. Letting go Kuroko, the pink-haired girl took the food from Aomine’s tray but at that time, he felt like these two not coincidentally here. Judging from Aomine’s bored face and the gleam from the boy’s eyes, it’s something trivial or that guy wants something from either of him or Kuroko or both of them. 

“I can’t believe you survive and still intact in one piece without any… injury after attending their party,” she casually mentioned when there were a few burgers left on his tray. He tilted his head, confused while Aomine hissed at the guy. And he sure the girl beside him did something under the table because of the pinkette suddenly yelp. 

“Momoi-kun is talking about Akashi-san's father.” That caused him to raise his eyebrows. Seems like Momoi had some unpleasant… experience when meeting with Akashi's father. From the pinkette’s wording, he bet it worse than what he faced. 

He chose not to ask and finished his burger. He scowled at Momoi when he started to push him outside the Majiba, leaving the girls inside. Shouting to Momoi about them, only to be dismissed, saying they both can handle themselves. 

He frowned at his answer but first decided to stop Momoi from pushing him. Actually, that wasn’t a hard task for him, since the boy not as strong as him and smaller as compared to him. Before he can even ask Momoi anything, the boy shushed him and pulling his hand, saying this was not the proper place to talk. 

He clicked his tongue and pulled his hand from Momoi’s grasp. Not letting the boy let out any protest or word, he asked him to show the way. Silently, they walked to who knows where. 

Puzzled as to why the pinkette brought him to the basketball court that old and almost abandoned (from its condition). He then heard the voices, the whining and followed by someone scolding. Sitting on the bench were three miracles, one was sitting on the floor while being scolded by the girl with spectacles, and the last girl was eating her snacks while ignoring those two. 

Momoi squealed calling for the blondie’s name before joining the greenette to scold Kise. He didn’t know the context and preferably stay that way. But what he wanted to know was what he was doing here. And from the situation, he deduced that he won’t get the answer at any time soon. Letting the frustration sigh, he sat on the bench beside Murasakibara. 

He didn’t know whether to feel despair or grateful when Murasakibara told him they were waiting for the others to come. In fact, he just realised how odd to see the purple-haired girl in Tokyo right now. Isn’t she supposed to be at Akita? 

When he asked the girl that he wondered why he bothered to ask. Aka-chin. That’s mean that Akashi will be here. And he’s here without knowing why. 

As if she has been summoned, she arrived with the two bluenettes behind her. He kept silent when they greet each other. 

At least, he didn't have to wait any longer. Akashi immediately addressed the reason why they gather, especially when both she and Murasakibara weren't living in Tokyo. If he had been drinking water, he might splatter water everywhere right now. 

“Wait, WHAT?” And he was glad that he's not the only one that shook by the announcement. 

“Apparently, it much easier to pull a string after the engagement news. They hardly put a fight when I told them my wish.” 

“By wish you mean order,” he grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, he could relate to Akashi’s statement. Except for his classmates, coach and his teammates (also the regular from the Miracles basketball team), people started to be more lenient towards him, in fact, acting much nicer that made him want to puke. 

“So, when is the flight?” 

This girl really needed something to do, he thought, when Akashi told them they have another 3 hours before their departure. He didn’t want to know how in the world Akashi able to get hold of their things. At least they can change their school uniform into something more comfortable. 

“Wait! How you made coach agree to your crazy demand?” He felt the chill in his body after he ended his question but he really, really need to know. He didn’t care about the consequences. Even if his own fiance gave him a dangerous glare.

“I have my own way,” was the only answer he got. She turned a deaf ear at his protest and focus on her ex-teammates. And he already looked forward to the practice match with Touou (especially he wants to beat that Aomine again). 

He bet that if he asked why they’ll be going to America, she won’t give him the answer until they there. Guess he just tagged along and wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

He never missed LA airport. Especially with how crowd this place can be during the time they arrived. And they lost Kuroko. 

“All of you better stay here when I found Kuroko,” was the last thing he told to them before storm into this huge freaking place to find an invisible girl that doesn't know how to use her own phone. Because, goddammit, Kuroko! JUST PICK UP YOUR FREAKING PHONE!

When he found the girl, he let out a relieved sigh after who knows how long he wandered mindlessly around the place only to be replaced with the annoyance. After texting Akashi (with a reminder to not let the others loosed), he walked towards the blue-haired girl and making sure he didn’t lose her from his sight. While he approached Kuroko, his eyes caught the sight of a stranger talking with the girl. 

“What are you doing, idiot?” he said to announce his presence. This, therefore, made both Kuroko and the stranger turned to him. His body immediately froze when he looked at the stranger’s face. ‘ _What is odd that he bumped into this person?_ ’ he thought to himself before he been tackled by that person. 

“ _Aunt Leia_ ,” he groaned when his rear smacked the floor. Letting his cheek been kissed by his aunt, he patted her back. He was glad she separated herself from him. Whilst he was happy to meet her, she’s heavy. 

He listened to whatever his aunt babbling giving the minimal response that indicated she had his attention (not like he really paying any attention). Until she mentioned his grandparents.

“ _DON’T!_ ” Aunt Leia startled with his sudden shout. Even he himself surprised. His mind tried to come out with anything, especially, especially when his aunt gave him a look. The look that demanded the answer. And he only has one chance. 

“We don’t want Kagami-kun’s father to know his location.”

He jumped when he heard her deadpan voice. He completely forgot about her. His reason wandering around this airport. Then he paled. Those Miracles were waiting for them. God, he hoped that they won’t do anything stupid. Or worse, they lost.

He hoped that Aunt Leia won’t ask any more questions of why he’s here. Even though Kuroko’s answer wasn’t a lie, that wasn’t the whole truth of why he and the Miracles were here. Miss Akashi Seijuurou was kind enough to fill everything during their fight. Not just ‘we’re going to America’ with so little details of why before their flight. 

“ _Don’t worry. Your grandparents won’t tell your whereabouts. In fact, they won’t hesitate to hide you from Tempest if you want to._ ” He didn’t trust her words. It’s so good to be true. And his aunt knew that fact too. He felt Kuroko took his phone from his pocket, but he didn’t care about that right now when Aunt Leia’s phone showed it’s dialling a name he so familiar with. 

“ _I told you not to call me until you found Taiga!_ ” was the first thing he heard when the call connected. 

“ _But I found him,_ ” she whined. From the silence on the other side, that person didn’t trust her words. Before that person could land some blows to Aunt Leia, he finally addressed the person.

“ _Grandfather, you need me?_ ”

“ _Taiga? Is your father with you?_ ” 

“ _No._ ”

“ _Good._ ” He held his tongue to ask what’s good, instead just wait for his grandfather to continue whatever he wanted to say. 

“ _Come here. We need to discuss something about your father._ ” The sound of the called disconnect immediately followed after the order. He let out a sigh. The old man always did this before he could let out any protest. He told Aunt Leia to tell grandfather he'll be there later. 

After that, he left his aunt (not forgetting Kuroko) and head towards the last place he saw the Miracles. He was conflicted either to tell them or not. But what he didn’t expect the first thing Akashi said to him when they arrived was, “We’ll see what your grandfather want from you after we settle our place.”

How in the world did she know? 

He got the answer when Kuroko gave him his phone. He checked his called log to confirm his suspicion. There, on the top of the log, Akashi's name. That little…

He didn’t bother to argue or question when he saw the limousine. As long as they have transportation, he shut his mouth. For now. Especially when they here with help from Akashi’s contact (with security that their location is hidden to her father to an extension to his father). And he wanted a bed. Like right now.

He was not sure when he fell asleep. But having a rough wake up wasn’t something pleasant. Especially when he was greeted by a scowl tan girl, who quickly out from the limousine when seeing he awake. Following Aomine’s action, he saw the girls and Momoi with their bags (his bag with Momoi) and the person that helped them here.

Because his mind was wandering around while waiting for Akashi's order, he never expected a hand on his shoulder with a key dangling in front of his face. He took the key with a confused expression on his face. The confusion becomes double when been told the car location. 

Before he even asked, that person dive into the car with a cheerful goodbye. One hand messing his hair and another put the key into the pocket. He'll think about this later. 

He braced himself when he heard the familiar voice screamed his name upon they standing in front of the receptionist. He thanked God that he not falling to the ground or worse, kissing the receptionist table, only stumble a few step fronts. God, what's with everyone and tackling him today? 

He was a second too late from escaping the incoming kiss. Struggling to break the kiss (they in the public for god sake), he ended up putting too much force when pushing the crazy kisser. The green eyes blinked before putting a smirk on her face. He didn't trust that face. It spoke trouble for him. Especially when he saw the gleam in her eyes. 

“Taiga,” his fiancee called, pulling his eyes away from the walking disaster in front of him, who was known as Alex. Handing him a key, she told everyone to take a rest and gather during dinner in her room. Walking side by side with Momoi, they search their shared room. 

Two double bedrooms. ‘Not bad’, he thought. He didn’t bother to stop Alex from getting inside the room, not even bat an eye when she lay on one of the beds. Momoi fell on another bed while he decided to look around the room. When he finished inspecting the room, he found both of them fall asleep. Seeing as both beds had been occupied, he considered to sleep beside Alex. In the end, he lay beside Alex and hope to God that her clothes were still intact when they open their eyes later. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter... because why not?

How long since he stepped his foot in this household? Years, maybe. This place still looked the same as his last time visit this place. 

He took a glance at the group that been followed him here. He wasn't aware someone tailing him until he almost arrived. He should realise they won’t leave him alone even after all the threat he threw last night. In the end, he dragged them in with him after capturing them in action. 

Right now, they just sitting in silence while one of the Axdar informed his grandparents his presence. They didn’t have to wait for so long before his grandparents entered the parlour. 

“ _Good morning, grandfather, grandmother_ ,” he greeted them. 

“ _Good morning._ ” his grandfather answered. His eyes trailed to the group sitting with him. 

“ _You bring your friends with you_.” He knew it was more of a statement than a question but he answered nevertheless. He told they followed him here and he let them in. He then introduced them to his grandparents. 

“ _Is there any chance that you Akashi Shiori’s daughter?_ ” his grandmother asked. When Akashi asked how grandmother knew, she told her that she met her once and she looked exactly like her mother. She then mentioned how grateful she felt to finally be able to meet her grandson’s fiance. Lucky for Akashi, his grandfather stopped his wife from molested the redhead girl. 

“ _While I love to know Taiga’s friends, I need to talk with him in private for a while. In the meantime, you can make yourselves comfortable. You can call the Axdar if you need anything_.” He trailed after his grandfather into his workroom. 

To be honest, he never gave a thought of why his grandfather wanted to talk to him other than it related to his father. But he definitely sure if he did, this will be the last thing come into his mind. 

_Stay away from his father._

When he asked why, all he got was, “ _he been scheming behind our back_ ,” then been bombard all the questions of his father's behaviour since he arrived in Japan. 

“ _We didn't know you transfer to Japan until a few months ago_ ,” his grandmother spoke after calm her husband down. To say he surprised was an understatement. His father told him both his parents had already been informed about Taiga staying in Japan a day before his flight.

Why his father lied to him?

What is his father hid from his family?

He wasn't sure whether he should be glad or not when grandmother changed the topic of conversation. She asked his life, friends, his well being during his time in Japan. He telltale about basketball, about Seirin, about Generation of Miracles, about Tatsuya. And both of them listen, sometimes asked him questions, all with this soft smile on their face. 

“ _How long you staying here?_ ” his grandmother asked when they leave the room. His hand held a thick brown envelope that his grandfather gave to him. 

“ _For a while._ ” 

“ _Your friends?_ ”

“ _Same._ ”

He asked them if they want to stay here for tonight when he returned to the parlour. They were reluctant at first, but after some persuasion, they finally said yes. He really needed their help to find… whatever it is, in this mansion. 

After telling the Axdar to prepare the room for the Miracles, he then told them his plan. They will be searching in a few rooms that he thought might potentially provide them with any information regarding his father and his plan, and if possible, Akashi's father. 

But since they were bored and there's a basketball court at the backyard, he thought why not. It's been such a long time he played with Miracles. But first, he needed to find the ball. 

No one opposed the idea. Although he wondered why some of them (namely Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara) reluctant to give a yes even though their eyes lit up when he asked. 

Since Momoi took a gig as the referee, they have a hard time to decide who must stay out first. The argument ended when Akashi decided they pull the straws (where and when she got the straws?) both deciding the teams and the out one. 

He heard the pinkette giggled beside him. He shot him a glare because he was aware just _who_ he laughed at. He had to stay out. And then he witnessed how amazing Kuroko and Aomine play as a team. Like really amazing. Not just that, with Kise in their team, made it more mesmerizing. 

It also reminded him how annoying Midorima's shoot when she immediately shooted half the court (they ban her from shooting half and full-court after that). Murasakibara's defence still terrifying that give a hard time even to Aomine. Akashi, oh god, her passes really beautiful and smooth and… perfect.  

And they not even truly go all out. They just playing. Enjoying their time together. If they really monster-like people said, then they the most beautiful monsters he even met. And he wanted to play against them. Now. Not sitting on the bench. 

“We switch team members after two-game, Kagamin.” He knew Momoi just tease him. He knew. But two games… and then watching this… 

“I missed watching them playing like this.” He sure those words didn’t mean for him to hear. But looking back at them, he thought of the first time his meeting with them. And maybe… maybe he understood a little bit of Momoi’s statement.


	11. Chapter 11

 

He looked at both reports and pictures in his hand. When grandfather gave him the brown envelope, he was not sure what he had been expecting inside it. But he definitely sure this not among them. The reports of his father. And from the date of the report, it’s the day his father arrived in Japan to a week ago. 

He wasn’t sure what he should be felt right now. At one hand, he kind of aware how people in his father’s circle was wary with his father. Like almost everything his father said, they always took them with a pinch of salt. But on the other hand, this not investigating someone. What was in his hand is a daily report of a person, a _detailed_ daily report. To the point, there’s notes and details of the person he was meeting with. 

He didn’t know what to do with this information. 

Even as he read each of the words on the report, he still couldn’t find a way to use the information. He let his body fall on the bed once he finished the last page of the report.  

He didn’t think he can tell them about these. But… from what he read, Akashi hunch might be right on track. But he didn’t, couldn’t find a reason why. Is it fame? Money? 

He eyed the reports on his hand. What should he do with these? 

He slowly separates his body from the bed. Took all the reports and the pictures and put them back in the brown envelope, he went to the wardrobe. On top of the wardrobe, there are two small lockers, both were locked. After finding the key to those lockers, his eyes met with various items he kept in those lockers. 

 Most of the items were gifts from his grandparents or Aunt Leia he hid from his father. A small smile appeared on his face as he slowly took out each item. 

When he took out a thick book from the locker, he pondered who gave him this. Until he opened the first page. This book wasn’t his but his father’s. He then remembered he stole this from his father’s room and never have a chance to read them. 

Should he read them now? Or let it kept, unread? 

He put all items back inside the locker with the brown envelope except for the book. Put it on the bedside table, he decided to call a day and switched off the light. 

Letting his body comfortable on the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. 

He switched on the table lamp. Picked up the book, he said goodbye to his night's sleep. 

He was the last person who appeared on the dining table. He took a seat beside his grandmother and started to eat breakfast. When people asked why his eyes red, all he told them he couldn’t sleep. His mouth kept shut when people asked the reason. How can he told them he just read his parents’ love story.

“ _Did you find anything from your searching?_ ” 

He slowly shook his head. _They_ didn’t find anything informative. 

“ _You can ask Leia or this person_ ,” his grandmother passed him a paper, “ _they’ll help you in finding anything you want._ ” He peered at the number and name written on the paper. When he looked back at his grandmother, she had already left the table along with grandfather. 

He almost fell from his seat when Kuroko asked him about the number. 

“Can you stop that?! And I’ll keep it first. Akashi, our school-”

“Started the day after tomorrow.”

“The learning supplies-”

“Already been provided.”

“Then… Wait, what? How?”

“Nijimura-senpai also study there. So I asked him.” Why even he bother to ask? Of course, she had prepared for this. 

“Nijimura-senpai?” He looked at the Miracles and wonder why they seem shocked and excited at the same time. He then decided its something only Miracles knew and proceed to put his plate in the sink, leaving the group pestering Akashi, especially Kise and Momoi. 

Walking in the parlour, he lay on one of the sofas. The Miracles didn’t make a silence entrance when they enter the parlour. He didn’t bother to change his position. He asked if they have somewhere to go today or they can return to their house (Akashi’s contact now is their benefactor, he thought). 

Listening to their answer, he let out a groan. Making he wondered to himself why he bothered to ask. But then, they need to go to groceries. Or they have to live with fast food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a reason for Akashi to be introduced to Kagami's family. 
> 
> That's the main reason for these chapters. And also basketball. And they need to go to school. Maybe I'll write the game in the future.
> 
> Maybe not. 
> 
> Who knows... And I really need to develop Akashi and Kagami relationship more. A date perhaps?


	12. Chapter 12

The first day of school didn’t start yet he hoped today is over. He didn’t know if this special case to the Miracles or applicable to all girls, but they already drive him crazy at the early morning just with all the squabble and the ‘preparation’ (according to Kise). 

The first thing they did when they arrive at the school was finding the principal room. Coincidently they bump into Shuuzou, who help them find the way to their destination. He told Akashi to text him once they finish their meeting. 

He looked at the girls as if they had two heads when Kise suddenly gushing about this ‘Nijimura-senpai’ and the others looked like they had just been released from hypnosis. 

“Let them be Kagamin. They sometimes act like this when they saw Nijimura-senpai after a long break.” He just shook his head after confirming with Momoi that Shuuzou he met during one of the basketball gambling and Tatsuya’s friend was the same Nijimura-senpai, their senior and the captain of Teiko before Akashi. He knew that Shuuzou was, _is_ hot but he never expected he capable made these girls act… like _this_. 

He knocked on the door, ignoring the noise the girls making. He wanted to finish this fast then he can enter the class (maybe sleep if he can). As he opened the door, the Miracles started to get a grip of themselves. 

“ _Aunt Leia!_ ” He never thought that she’ll be standing there, in the principal room with the guy that he assumed was the principal. 

“It is **_Miss_** _Safire_ , _Kagami Taiga._ ” 

He snorted but humour her by addressing her ( _in a sarcastic way_ ) Miss Safire. Any retort from Aunt Leia was been cut off by Akashi addressing the principal. They started talking about the boring stuff that mostly he didn’t care. But he tried his hardest to not show how bored he felt. 

When the principal told them that Miss Safire Leia will be their homeroom teacher, he tried his hardest not to let out a heavy sigh. And much to his chagrin, she also their English teacher. 

They didn’t participate in any classes that day. They wandered around the school, letting out stupid remark here and there. And then, he found out that among all the Miracles, Akashi, Momoi and Kise (surprisingly) can at least make a full conversation in English. Midorima, Kuroko and Murasakibara have a bit of trouble making conversation but Aomine… she _hopeless_. 

She could not speak _and_ understand English. _At all_. Maybe a few words. But that's not the case. 

Seeing how Momoi tried to force Aomine to _at least_ learn English, he realised why. She is too lazy to care and too stubborn to admit. 

Then, Akashi had the nerve to put him, Taiga as Ahomine's teacher. And from how Aomine bristled, she didn't like the idea at all. Good news for her, he also didn't. 

“ _Taiga?_ ” He was surprised to hear someone called his name. Turning around, he saw a group of people coming towards him. 

“ _Woah, dude. It's really you._ ” With the number of people greeted him, it's overwhelmed him. They were the people he met sometimes at the nearby court and were older than him. He didn't know that they study here. 

They didn't hesitate to drag him towards the gym, the building they were heading to. 

When they arrived, they were greeted with a man dunking the ball. At that moment, he knew the man was strong. Even his smell screaming his strength. He can't help but smirk. 

“ _Did you guys drag the innocent strangers to join our club again?_ ”

“ _We did not, sir. Remember we told you a guy we met at court? He is the guy._ ”

The man looked at him up and down then towards the people behind him. Turning around, he saw the Miracle standing a bit further than the group he was surrounded. It’s felt like forever he eyed the girls before he opened his mouth

“ _You girls. Three-on-three._ ” He told them just play; they don't have to change clothes. 

Their team was decided by the man himself. Akashi, Kise and Midorima in one team while Aomine, Kuroko and Murasakibara in the other team. 

Since the game started, none of them going all out but somehow they were able to impress most of the people here. When both teams at five baskets each, the coach (he heard one of them called the man coach) stopped the game. 

The coach switched him with Kuroko and shuffled the team. He ended up with Akashi and Murasakibara whilst Aomine with Kise and Murasakibara. Before the game started, Akashi whispered to him to not go all out. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he sure Akashi gave a suspicious glance towards the coach. 

Even though Akashi told him that, whenever he faced Aomine, he can’t help but let his instinct ruled. He never went all out but almost. Still, seeing the smirk on her face just pissed him off. Especially when her team won the game. 

The coach sent them to change clothes. When they told him they didn’t bring the change clothes with them, he said that they have clothes for them to change and ordered a few students to drag them to the changing room. He didn’t care what kind of clothes they gave him. All he wanted was to take off his sweaty clothes, fast. 

After he changed to the t-shirt given to him, he just realised what t-shirt they gave to them. It’s is the Lakers t-shirt. Not only they gave him a Lakers t-shirt, but they also gave him a _new_ Lakers t-shirt. And it’s in his size. Not only him, but all the girls also wear the same t-shirt and all in their own size. 

When they step inside the gym, the coach greeted them by saying, “ _Those clothes look great on our new members._ ”


	13. Chapter 13

Levi Blakemore, the coach of this basketball team and his history teacher. He also… weird. Like nobody will expect what will come out from his mind. Like his first class with him.

The first thing he said when the students seated was, “ _Do you want to see the colour of you_?”

It might seem like a weird thing to say but for some reason, it isn’t. Especially when he dangled the stone that is known as ‘Colour Soul’ to the Maltar and Axdar. Though, Maltar and Axdar only have two different colour each to differentiate their rank. Gold and Silver for Maltar and Black and White for Axdar. He never saw any Naoar colour before. 

Maybe that’s the reason why he still seated and not outside the room. Maybe that’s the reason why he didn’t mind to touch the stone in the middle of the class even though he hates people knew his stone colour. Because he never thought the Naoar have differently mixed of colour. Not just two different colour. 

Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange. Each has different shades of colour. But that’s the colour of Naoar. 

He told them, historically, the different colour wasn’t allowed to meet except under certain circumstances. Except for the Maltar and Axdar. He told them the reason for the separation and when the separation started and who separated them. Telling them how they destroy the colour separation and how they started to abandon the colour of the soul. Telling them why the Naoar never knew their own colour. Telling them why Maltar and Axdar knew their colour. 

This the first class that he didn’t sleep until the end. 

There were times he suddenly asked the players some random things during the training. Like who wants to join him for dinner (nobody was dumb enough to reject), asking the certain type of movie or just asking their day. 

“ _Do you want to hang out tomorrow? You and Momoi,_ ” Coach Levi asked during the break. He just agreed without giving any second thought. Momoi too. 

“ _Great! I’ll pick you two up at 12_.” 

He asked Momoi if he told the coach their house location; the pinkette just shook his head. 

When the doorbell rang at 12, they became suspicious towards Coach Levi. But neither of them interrogated him. 

When the car was parked, they finally knew where their hangout place was. The cafe underneath the major studio, Stadia. Upon entering the cafe, Coach Levi walked towards the counter, talking a bit with one of the baristas then brought them at the back of the cafe. 

Whilst the cafe environment felt calming and bright, with its exterior mostly made from wood, the environment here was totally different. It had a modern exterior design and the lighting in this place mostly coming from the light inside and not the natural light. 

Looking at the person Coach Levi greeted, both he and Momoi met with Akashi’s contact (and probably their benefactor). Both Coach and Mika (Akashi’s contact) are friends and Mika told Coach Levi to keep an eye on them. 

He didn’t expect their conversation shifted to his relationship with Akashi (or rather lack of). Especially Momoi.

Letting out a groan he asked himself, ‘Why do people care so much how he and Akashi interact?’ In fact, they never establish anything regarding their relationship. They engaged, yes, but then what? Maybe he really needs to have a talk with Akashi about this. That thought made him groan. 

“ _Let’s plan for their date!_ ” the pinkette suddenly exclaimed. Much to his horror, both Coach Levi and Mika agreed to his idea. Before he could even protest, they started planning the said date. 

When he tried to leave, Momoi pulled him back to his seat, telling him to listen to everything so he wouldn’t mess up. Letting out a resigned sigh, he stayed and listen to all the nonsense they talking while trying to prevent them from going over the board with their ideas. He’s the one that needs to carry out this plan after all. And he wanted this _'date'_ to end with him still in one piece. 

When they finally finish planing, all he needed was to get Akashi to agree. Or they will keep pestering him. 

“ _We want the best for you, Kagamin._ ”

“ _Yeah. Plus getting you two know each other might help both of you. Falling in love is just a bonus, even though I would love to see both of you together_.”

He just rolled his eyes at their remarks. They changed the topic of the conversation after that. Before they left, Mika asked him if he likes the car she gave. That’s when he remembered the key inside the drawer beside his bed. He didn’t even go to look at the car even. 

At his answer, Mika followed them into Coach’s car and told Coach the same location she told him before. 

When they arrived, she quickly pulled him towards one location. Then, in front of him was a black Toyota Avalon. Seeing the car in front of him, he was speechless. Maybe he thought this person not serious about the car, but now, he wasn’t sure what to think.

“ _W-why?_ ” There are many things he wanted to ask but that’s the only words that could come out from his mouth. 

“ _It’s your birthday present!_ ” Her answer made his eyes gawking. 

“ _Wh-what?_ ” 

“ _Your birthday present for your birthday. We planned to send this car to you in Japan, but with your father’s there, we hold his present first,_ ” answered her. She then turned to him and said, “ _Your mother told me to buy a car for you once you come-of-age._ ”

He looked at the car. They were lucky that he took the driving test last time he’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> The closest terms for these words: 
> 
> Maltar - Noble  
> Naoar - Commoner  
> Axdar - Servant


End file.
